


price of freedom

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is free in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. evening, the first

The castle is burning.

Munakata's being ushered out by his bodyguards, the sounds of battle echoing from various locations as the grounds are laid siege to. The rogues have apparently started the full frontal attack on his father's castle, presumably after his life. 

Munakata would be lying if he said he was surprised. 

Honestly, he's sensed a rebellion in the works for a while now, and he had in fact tried warning his father. Yet he'd been told that there was nothing to worry about, that a few rebels could be crushed under his heel without any worry. 

It had disgusted Munakata, honestly. He loved his father, yes, but over the years since his mother had died, his father had turned into a cruel, bitter emperor. He'd become less sympathetic with his subjects and had thrown himself into various bad habits under the excuse of trying to take away some of the pain. Even if his father was truly hurting so badly, even if Munakata didn't really want him dead... He couldn't say he was surprised that the people living in their country didn't feel the same. 

His guards abruptly stop him and step in front of him, swords drawn. A fight, is it? "Stand down."

His guards glance back at him briefly, then forward again, apparently ignoring his orders. Well, he understands, as his father must have given them direct orders to protect him... But he doesn't want them to. He doesn't want them to die in his name, and he wouldn't be happy if they killed the rebels, either. 

So he does the only thing he can, drawing his own sword and shoving one guard out of the way, blade clashing with the rebel's as he defends his other guard. The rebel draws back, but Munakata only sheaths his sword, glancing coolly at his guards, "I believe I told you to stand down." 

The rebels seem to hesitate a moment, obviously confused, and Munakata's guards are quick to start objecting, saying that of course there's no way they'll just stand by and let him get killed, but he shakes his head. "That's exactly what you'll do. I would have you leave this place alive if there is any chance you can do so. I have my own reasons for this. Leave me." 

They falter in their steps again, but Munakata stands firm. Or, rather, he doesn't remain standing at all, turning his attention back to the rebels, but lowering himself to sit on his knees, bowing his head forward. His guards immediately cry out for him, but he merely holds up a hand to silence them, and starts to speak instead, firm and clear, "The job of the royal family is supposed to be to listen, primarily, to the needs and concerns of the people and do their best to help them. Of course one needs to consider monetary funds and the like as well, but first and foremost, an emperor should be serving his people and his country, not the other way around. My father lost sight of that. I am just as much to blame for failing to stop him. So if our people have deemed us unfit to rule any longer, then I will accept that. A rebellion does not happen over one small incident. If the people's frustrations have mounted to this point, then I do not believe they are wrong. As such, if I am to die here, then so be it. You will stand down."

"Your majesty..."

He smiles just a little and shakes his head, "Not so much, anymore. Please just leave. I would rather you not die in vain here. If you truly feel the need to stay, then go be with my father. I have no need of protection." 

Obviously they're warring with themselves, debating whether to listen to Munakata's orders or his father's, but Munakata merely turns away from them again and keeps his head lowered. 

It isn't like he wants to die, really, would rather live and right the wrongs his father had committed, but... If this is how it needs to be, then he can accept that. He is quite confident that there are others who can step up and take control and get things back on track as they should be. He isn't afraid of death. 

So when the rebel heading the party crouches down in front of him and drags him up by the collar, he doesn't resist, doesn't even open his eyes... But then he hears a somehow-familiar voice, speaking quietly to him, "That's just like you." 

Munakata can't quite place it until he opens his eyes and finally catches a glimpse of the rebel holding him. Before he can say anything, he's being turned in the rebel's arms, knife pressed against his throat and turned to face his guards who have drawn their swords again. That familiar voice barks at them, "Tell that emperor of yours this: we're taking his son. Let him die knowing he couldn't protect anyone."

Munakata winces just a little, wishing his father could survive and see the error of his ways, but not hopeful. He will probably be slain here, and while Munakata feels bad and will mourn, he is also fairly certain there's nothing left he can do. He certainly can't fight all these rebels off himself, has no real desire too, even, and he knows the guards here will likely be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. 

Yet, he wonders at his own fate. The man holding him captive at the moment is someone he knows from a long time ago - a childhood friend of sorts. Suoh Mikoto. Under ordinary circumstances, Munakata would be delighted to see him again, but this isn't exactly a normal situation. Still, he says nothing, just smiles at his guards, "I'll be fine. Please take care of yourselves."

Then Suoh's tugging him back, not even letting him see what his guards choose to do as more rebels swarm in around them. He stumbles a bit, but Suoh catches his arm and spins him around, letting him walk normally, though it's still difficult in such a crowd. Suoh doesn't let go of his arm, not that Munakata's going to try to run anyway.

Once they're outside, he's shoved into a carriage, wincing at the impact, and Suoh slides in alongside him as someone whips the horses into motion. 

Suoh tugs the mask covering his nose and mouth down, then gives Munakata a blank stare. "The fuck was that about?"

Munakata blinks at him, uncomprehending for a moment, then glances away. "I meant what I said. Even if it's you... No, especially since it is you, I won't resist. If the people have gathered their strength like this, that means they were unhappy enough to do so."

Suoh grabs him by the chin, forcing him to look over again and ignoring his wince. "If it hadn't been my group that found you, you really could have died." 

"I'm aware."

Suoh scowls at that, but Munakata remains impassive. "Munakata..." Suoh sighs, though, and releases Munakata's chin, turning away again slightly, "Don't be in such a rush to die." 

Munakata says nothing to that, and they ride on in silence. Suoh seems to nod off at one point, actually, but the thought of escaping doesn't even cross Munakata's mind for more than an instant. He probably has nothing to go back to, and nowhere else to go, so... Right now, being held captive is probably the safest, ironically. 

They arrive about an hour later, and Suoh stirs as the carriage slows to a stop. He reaches under the seat and pulls up a burlap sack, looking at Munakata, "You gonna fight this?"

Munakata shakes his head and closes his eyes, tilting his head forward to let Suoh pull the bag over his head. To his surprise, though, it doesn't come, and Suoh makes a quietly frustrated noise, only to grab him by the wrist again instead. "Stop letting me do whatever I want."

Munakata considers pointing out that that's usually what a kidnapper would love for his hostage to do, but he merely stays quiet and lets Suoh tug him out of the carriage, not letting go of him as they enter what appears to be an old inn that was probably abandoned. This must be the rebel's base, then... But Munakata says nothing, merely allows himself to be lead inside. 

Nobody else is around, except for the one who'd been driving the carriage, who steps in after them and goes to light some lamps. To Munakata's surprise, he speaks up, "Well, Suoh, you seem agitated. Everything went according to plan, you know?" 

Suoh growls slightly, then sighs, "... Yeah, I know. Just that this guy's" - he tugs on Munakata's wrist gently - "being too accepting of everything." 

The other man chuckles. "Well, that's probably a good thing. Anyway, go get him settled in, I can take care of the others." 

Suoh nods once, sharply, then loosens his grip on Munakata's wrist. "... Come on, then. Our room's this way. You're staying with me."

Munakata only nods, allowing Suoh to lead him by the arm. Honestly, Suoh doesn't even need to be holding on to him, as he has no intention of trying to flee, but he says nothing and merely follows in silence. Once they're alone in a room, Suoh closes the door behind them, then moves to pull out two futons. Munakata moves to sit off to the side, out of the way, and merely watches... Well, actually, it's more like he's facing that direction, but his gaze is completely unfocused. 

His father, their guards... The staff at the castle... Were they all slain? How much damage had the rebels caused? He knew he had no right to complain, was only alive right now because Suoh had changed his mind on the plans, but... Tears welled up all the same, and before he knew it he was crying there, curling in on himself a bit to hide it. He wouldn't let himself get loud, but it seemed Suoh noticed it anyway. 

He looked a bit stern at first, and Munakata was reminded that this wasn't the boy he'd known briefly while they were younger. This was someone now who would join the rebels and fight against a family that had once upon a time been one he'd trusted. To think, Munakata used to have something like a light crush on him... And now things were like this. 

Suoh steps towards him, but just as he opens his mouth, Munakata lifts his head and speaks up, "I know he did awful things, but he wasn't always like that, and he was still my father! Of course I'm mourning! I thought you might understand... But if not, then so be it. However, just because I was willing to die doesn't mean I don't regret how everything happened! Just leave me alone... Please." 

Suoh's gaze softens at that, and Munakata tilts his head down to hide his tears again, bringing a hand up to rub at his face. He sees Suoh take another few steps closer to him in his peripheral vision and reflexively scowls, only to jolt in surprise when Suoh kneels in front of him and hugs him close. "... He's probably not dead."

Munakata scowls into Suoh's shoulder at that statement, disbelieving, "You don't have to lie to try and cheer me up..."

"I'm not. The plan wasn't to kill him." Suoh sighs. "It'd be easier if Kusanagi explained it... We just wanted him to take us seriously. The plan was always to kidnap you. We tried not to hurt anyone we didn't have to." 

Munakata scoffs at that, disbelieving and annoyed, "You set fires!"

Suoh nods, but continues, "Only where nobody was at the time. So that you'd all wake up, but nobody should have been hurt. It was just a good way to distract the guards, since they'd have to put them out before they spread." 

Munakata thinks back to it, and realizes that Suoh seems to be correct... Even when he was being ushered out, he'd seen the flames, but they weren't any imminent threat to him. They'd been fairly far away. He just hadn't really stopped to think about it. After all, fires could spread quickly anyway, so it was better to leave as soon as he could, he'd figured. 

Still... Munakata shifts slightly against Suoh, lifting his head from Suoh's shoulder, pulling back until they can see each other's faces. "... If you wanted to kidnap me, you knew how to find me. I don't see why you went through all this trouble..."

Suoh's expression gets even a bit softer at that, "I didn't tell everyone that I knew you. Kusanagi knows, and so does a guy named Totsuka, but I didn't want to risk letting anyone else know." 

Munakata nodded absently, then sighs, "... So why did you seem so mad at me, if the man out there already knows?" The tugging of his arm, the annoyed tone, the expression on his face when he'd first noticed Munakata crying...

Suoh makes a face at that, back to displeased, but does answer, "Because of what you said. At the castle." Abruptly Munakata finds himself tugged in close again, being hugged tight, and while it surprises him to some degree, he doesn't complain. Suoh continues, elaborating, "You really would have let me kill you. You should have at least fought me. What if someone else had caught you and decided it really would just be easier to kill you? Just because it wasn't the plan doesn't mean nobody woulda, given the chance. Don't be so self-sacrificing. Your life's worth more than that." 

Munakata startles at that, but then relaxes down again. Ah... So Suoh was just worried about him. "... I see." He's not completely sure he completely _agrees_ , but at least he understands now. Silently he brings his arms up to hug Suoh in return, just tentatively squeezing on him, feeling Suoh sigh in return. 

"You didn't agree."

"I didn't disagree, either." 

Suoh gives him a warning scowl; Munakata can feel it against his temple, and hear it in his voice, low and unhappy, "Munakata..." 

Munakata shushes him gently. It's nothing like a princely order, yet Suoh falls silent all the same. Honestly, here, like this, it's easy to forget his role, his upbringing, cast it all aside and just let himself go. He knew he should be careful about that, that he would have to still act like a prince in front of the others... But he did not truly believe that would be a problem, regardless. He is fairly certain he would only let his guard down quite this much around Suoh anyway. 

Munakata feels himself relaxing into Suoh's arms perhaps a bit too much, so he hesitantly pulls back. Suoh's arms tighten around him for a brief moment, like he's going to keep him there, but then release him after all. Munakata averts his gaze slightly, feeling somehow off-balance, but he finds words all the same, "... Shall we prepare for bed, then?" 

Suoh seems to be feeling slightly awkward as well, his sharp nod yet hesitant movements proving it. Munakata just settles back down to wait, quiet and contemplative, as Suoh pulls out two futons and some bedding. 

So, basically, if it all went according to whomever's plan this was, Munakata's father should be alive and well, if distraught over the kidnapping of Reishi, and his captors here should be able to use him as a bargaining chip in order to talk to his father and make him see the errors of his ways as of late. 

There are certainly worse fates. Munakata only hopes that all did, indeed, go according to plan. He would rather that his servants, guards and family not be injured in his stead. He does know, of course, that Suoh could also just be lying to his face... But it's rather highly unlikely. Munakata knows he's not that kind of person, and certainly wouldn't have been able to hold Munakata close like that and soothe him if he was lying. He just wasn't that coldhearted. 

Suddenly he feels awful. "... I'm sorry I doubted you, Suoh."

Suoh glances up from setting down the futons, but shakes his head. "Don't be. You couldn't have known." 

Munakata nods, but isn't quite agreeing, "No, you're right, I couldn't have known... But I did still assume the worst."

Suoh pauses for a moment before an easy smirk makes it's way to his features. "Well, we set fires and I almost attacked your guards. Course you wouldn't assume there was any reason other than us wanting to kill your... The emperor." 'Your father', but it seems even Suoh will be just a little tactful when it comes to the emperor. 

Munakata still isn't quite happy, still feels somewhat guilty... But there's nothing to be done about it, he supposes, now that he's apologized. Suoh's stubborn, so if he hasn't accepted it by now, it's unlikely he will. 

As Suoh turns back to his task, Munakata realizes his garments are still the extravagant robes from his home, and stands to set about taking them off, layer by layer. Suoh glances over curiously at first, but returns his attention to the futons soon enough. It is only once Munakata's down to only the thin inside layer that Suoh speaks again, "Want a yukata?" 

Munakata nods. "Yes please." 

A simple one is handed over - Munakata wasn't expecting anything else and does not complain, instead even smiles slightly at Suoh, "Thank you."

Suoh nods and turns away again, allowing Munakata to change clothes in some semblance of privacy. Not that he particularly cares, mind. He has - had - a retinue of assistants who would frequently help him dress, after all, and so he is not one who shies away from the gaze of others... Yet, it feels like perhaps it would be different with Suoh. That lingering affection, slight as it is, might yet be enough to turn him shy, though he is fairly certain he would attempt to hide it even so. He didn't need Suoh figuring it out, after all.

However, he doesn't quite know how to tie the obi... So he settles for the himo to keep it closed and clears his throat politely. Suoh turns to look back at him, head tilting as he's clearly assessing it. Munakata tries not to turn away. "Huh. Looks kind of strange, since I'm used to seeing you in fancier stuff... But it suits you, too." 

Munakata blinks at that, then smiles slightly at him, pleased despite himself. "Thank you, I suppose. Could you help me tie this?" He holds the soft obi aloft, and Suoh nods, standing to come over to him. Munakata turns away and holds his arms up so the sleeves don't hinder Suoh. He involuntarily jolts ever so slightly, however, when Suoh's arms wrap around his waist to pull the obi across, rather than walking around him. Ah... It's nearly a hug... His eyes fall closed and he stays quiet, merely allowing Suoh to wrap and tie it. Only when Suoh's finished and pats a hand on Munakata's back does he open his eyes again. 

"... Thank you."

"Don't need to say that for every little thing you know." 

"Of course I do. I'm thankful each time. I don't mean to sound insincere." Munakata turns, facing Suoh properly again, and manages a small smile. Suoh's expression shifts somewhere between amusement and annoyance. 

"You said something like that when we were younger, too."

"Did I? Well then you should have known that already." He can't help but tease just a little, and finds it to be worth the effort when Suoh cracks a smile as well. 

"Alright, alright, come on. I'm sure you're exhausted." It really was quite late, and the events of the day had certainly been taxing - Munakata yawns just as he goes to agree. 

"Mm... Indeed. I am to sleep here with you, correct? Are we expecting anyone else?"

Suoh nods, then shakes his head in order to the questions. "Just us. I figured it was safer and more comfortable for you like that." Then he pauses and looks mildly conflicted, "Unless you'd rather stay with someone else?"

Munakata's expression shows his surprise, he's sure, because Suoh exhales in something that sounds vaguely like relief even before he answers. "Of course not. I'd much rather stay beside you whenever possible." For various reasons, frankly, but not least of which is the thought that Suoh is the safest one to be around. 

Suoh's relief is clear, and he nods. "Alright. Then you're stuck with me." He grins, then abruptly starts tugging off his own clothes without any warning, though he does turn away once he sees Munakata startle slightly. "Sorry, didn't think you'd care."

Munakata shakes his head despite Suoh not looking at him, "I don't, I was merely surprised. What are--" He cuts himself off with a gasp, though, and reaches out instinctively to touch Suoh's back when he sees the lines of scars criss-crossing across his flesh. Suoh's hand reaches back to grab his wrist, making Munakata flinch and pull his fingers away, "... Ah, I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me, I shouldn't have..."

Suoh sighs and lets go of him, shaking his head. "Nah, it's fine." He turns his face back to grin at Munakata, "I was 'merely surprised'." Using Munakata's own words against him. But that grin seems a little forced, so Munakata just meets his gaze, his own expression worried. Suoh falters briefly, then exhales slowly and turns completely around to face him again. "Really, it's fine. Don't worry. Since it's you, I don't care."

Munakata's not entirely sure what he means by that. "Those... What happened? It wasn't - who did that...?" He can't bring himself to fully form most of those questions, too scared of the answer. Munakata's father never hurt Suoh, right...? 

Suoh seems to sense his worries, because he shakes his head, "Nah, nobody you know. It was part of my sentence for a crime I committed a while back. It had nothing to do with you."

Munakata sags slightly in relief, but he still isn't happy. Even if Suoh had done something to deserve it... It looked painful. Sure, it was only faint scars that remained now, but still... They were just about the right size to be from a whip. He doesn't want to think about it. 

"Do they scare you?"

Munakata blinks, not quite understanding. "Does what?"

"The scars."

Munakata shakes his head. "No. I only feel sad that you'd gone through something so painful. It doesn't still hurt, right?" 

Suoh seems caught somewhat off-guard by that, but shakes his head to the question. "... No, they don't." Munakata's about to ask what's wrong when Suoh abruptly grabs him by the hair, yanking a bit, grip firm. Munakata jolts and goes still, but allows Suoh to do as he pleases, wincing a bit as he's dragged close to Suoh's face. He doesn't complain.

Suoh scowls. "... What if I said I got them because I killed someone?"

Munakata blinks, unsure of what that question has to do with Suoh suddenly being so rough with him. "Then... Nothing? I'm sure you wouldn't do such a thing without a reason, and if that is the punishment the law decided, then..."

Suoh's eyes narrow. "You're not afraid of me?"

Munakata stares at him noncomprehendingly for a moment. "... What? Of course not." 

Suoh doesn't look appeased. "I could kill you right now, you know. Nobody would care."

Munakata shrugs slightly. "I suppose so." He'd already said he was willing to die if Suoh thought it was necessary, so what did he care...?

Suoh snarls, and just as Munakata's bracing himself for some sort of impact... He finds Suoh's lips pressed hard against his instead. _Oh_. Well, that certainly wasn't what he was expecting...

The kiss is more frantic than Munakata would necessarily like, but Suoh's grip in his hair loosens slightly, and he tilts his head to allow the kiss to deepen all the same. Perhaps he shouldn't be letting Suoh kiss him like this... Maybe he should be shoving him away... But he doesn't want to, really. He's not entirely sure what's with the mood swings, but... The kiss is nice. It even settles down somewhat shortly, and Munakata sighs contentedly against Suoh's lips when it does. 

It's damn near tender by the time Suoh pulls back. His golden eyes are a tempest of emotions - frustrated, slightly pleased, almost somewhat resigned... Munakata's not sure what Suoh's thinking, right now. But the hand that was pulling his hair is now simply resting against the back of his neck, thumb brushing through the strands of hair there, and it feels quite nice compared to the stinging sensation of a few moments ago.

Suoh's tone is calmer when he speaks again. "... Why aren't you scared of me? Or of dying?"

Ah, so that's what it is. Munakata raises a hand to cup Suoh's jaw, smoothing his thumb over his cheek. "Because you're you. I know you. And I trust you. And if you really, truly thought that my death was the only way to peace, then I would accept that. I do not believe you would kill me without a good reason."

"I just hurt you. Why did you let me...?"

"It barely hurt. Besides, I just finished saying I would die if you decided--" 

"No, I meant..." 

Ah, the kiss. "... Because I wanted to let you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't hate you, and I'm not afraid of you. If anything, I..." Well, he doesn't want to say he's always been in love with him or something sappy like that... But. "I've always cared about you."

"That doesn't mean you have to let me kiss you."

"No, you're right, it doesn't. But I wanted to."

"Then why?"

He's not being given a choice, is he? Munakata sighs. "Because I've wanted you to for a long time, now. But I was never certain you felt anything for me, and it wasn't as if I was in a position where I could even subtly suggest anything." Not only had they been monitored almost constantly when they were together years ago, but... Munakata wouldn't have ever been sure if Suoh actually, genuinely cared for him, or if he was just afraid of retribution and going along with it, if Munakata made the first move. 

Suoh seems to understand at least part of that, because he nods slowly. "Guess so... Huh." 

Munakata shrugs, not particularly concerned with this information being known by Suoh anymore. "I'm not expecting anything, so don't worry." He doesn't want Suoh to change his plans simply because Munakata cares for him, after all. He has a rebellion to lead. But he won't tell Suoh not to think about it at all, because that would almost be implying that Suoh himself cared enough to even factor that into his plans. 

Suoh just tilts his head for a moment. "... Even now?"

Munakata supposes that he means that he still feels this way, after all this time, and he nods gently. "It faded somewhat over the years, but seeing you again..." Had rekindled it, so to speak. He's sure Suoh will understand even without the finished sentence. 

"... I see." Suoh's hand shifts a bit, sliding down Munakata's neck to rest on his shoulder instead. His grip firms up, not hard enough to hurt, but rather just enough to make Munakata glance down at it out of the corner of his eye, curious. Suoh sighs. "... Well, anyway, get some sleep."

Munakata nods and moves obediently to lay down on the futon closest to him, pulling the blanket up to his nose as he settles somewhat. It certainly isn't as comfortable as his bed back in the castle, but he's not going to complain. 

He's quiet, even as he can't sleep so easily; honestly, he's actually... Somewhat worried for Suoh and his allies. It isn't that Munakata thinks they're weak or anything, not at all, but... There are always casualties on both sides of a war. He doesn't want Suoh to be harmed... Nor for Suoh to lose anyone he cares about.

Various strategies on what he should do from here come to his mind, but most of them are dismissed just as quickly; if he runs away, not only will he be sending the message that he's against Suoh's actions and burn whatever relationship they do have now, but he'd also be foiling all their efforts to negotiate. A real war might break out. But can he really just allow himself to go along with Suoh's plans? That would be risking the lives of innocent people... Or, well, perhaps not _innocent_ , but not as awful as they'd made themselves seem... If something were to go wrong, if Munakata doesn't step in, they could really die.

He'll just have to wait and see what his father does, he supposes. In the end, that will have to be what makes his decision for him.

Sleep doesn't come quickly, but eventually he's too exhausted to keep his eyes open. Without having solved anything, he sleeps through the night.


	2. night, the first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unexpected non-guest shows up

Munakata wakes to the sensation of a hand covering his mouth.

Of course, his immediate, instinctive reaction is to fight - only once he's elbowed his assailant in the chest and heard a familiar grunt and an annoyed hiss of "Hey, relax, just me" does he calm back down. Suoh. Right. His memories of the previous night return slowly, but then he realizes that for Suoh to be sitting over him like this with a hand over his mouth... Someone must be here. Still, he pushes gently at Suoh's hand, and is freed shortly after that.

He hadn't expected them to be caught so soon... If it's someone from the castle, they must be someone highly skilled... Good at tracking...

Munakata abruptly shoves at Suoh's shoulders, rolling him over, just before a knife wedges itself into the futon. Without even being able to see their assailant, Munakata yells, "Fushimi-kun, hold!" He's careful to cover Suoh as much as he can, knowing that Fushimi wouldn't risk hitting Munakata himself; Suoh doesn't seem to enjoy being held down, but Munakata can't let them fight, so he'll have to keep Suoh pinned here.

There's a tense silence before the very man who's name Munakata had called steps out of the shadows. "... Prince. Kindly move."

Munakata shakes his head. "Sorry, Fushimi-kun, but you don't understand the whole situation, and I cannot allow you to kill these people." The thought that Fushimi might have already harmed or killed any of the others springs to mind... But if he looking to sneak Munakata himself out, then it's unlikely. He probably would have wanted visual confirmation that Munakata was here before he killed anyone who might have just been innocent civilians, even if only so he wouldn't be punished later.

Fushimi looks displeased nonetheless. "My lord... These people kidnapped you, and set fires to your home."

Munakata remains firm. "I know. But I can't let you kill them." A sudden thought occurs to him, and he tilts his head, "Your loyalty is to _me_ , not my father, isn't that correct?" Technically that's supposed to be one and the same, since they're the imperial family, but Munakata had been the one to rescue Fushimi from his situation and had spent all the time actually bonding with him and training with him. Munakata's father had never really seen the point in taking him in, but Munakata had been adamant and taken Fushimi under his own wing, so to speak. Fushimi had been serving as one of his bodyguards for a while now, but he's also an assassin.

Fushimi clicks his tongue, but he nods. "That's why I'm here alone. Your fa-- the emperor doesn't know I've left."

Munakata lets out the breath he'd been half-holding. "I'm relieved to hear that. Fushimi-kun, please hear me out." He'd never liked ordering Fushimi around, so even now it's more of a request than anything. Suoh, who has just been laying tensed under Munakata this whole time, still doesn't say anything despite his clear displeasure with the situation. 

Fushimi looks wary, but his knives disappear back under his clothes. Munakata tentatively gets up, still standing between Fushimi and Suoh, so Fushimi can't quite risk throwing a knife, nor can Suoh get up and try to do anything to Fushimi. However, Munakata does step closer to his guard, wanting Fushimi to be able to see that he's unharmed. "As you can see, I'm in good health. They have not harmed me, and they don't intend to."

Of course, that immediately makes Fushimi scoff. "What, did they say so? You shouldn't believe everything anyone tells you, Prince."

Munakata chuckles despite Fushimi's surliness. When they're not under the watchful eyes of Munakata's father, Fushimi has always been less polite, and Munakata doesn't mind it. "I know. But this is Suoh Mikoto." He gestures back to Suoh, who's standing now and seems on-guard. "He was a childhood friend of mine. Well, more like one of my servants, I suppose, but I'd never treated him as one... Similar to how you are now, Fushimi-kun."

He's using this as sort of an explanation to Suoh, too; letting him know just who it is that found them so quickly, without giving away so much information that Fushimi will be annoyed. Honestly, Munakata's in a bit of a difficult spot here - he's not one-hundred percent certain what he should be doing about Fushimi, but at the same time this could be a lot worse. If anyone else had come, Munakata would have had to make a much harder decision: take them captive? Kill them? But at least he's fairly certain that he can talk Fushimi down... Perhaps even keep him close. That would be nice.

Fushimi still looks distrustful, though. "Then why'd he almost kill you?"

Munakata knows what he means, so he answers honestly, "The fires were lit in areas where nobody should have been at that time."

Suoh finally speaks up, "Oi, Munakata..."

Fushimi bristles, knives springing to his hands again. "Address him with respect, traitor."

Munakata shifts between them, raising one hand to each of them. "Silence, both of you. Do not fight." It is perhaps not even his place to order either one of them around anymore, but they both fall quiet nonetheless. Fushimi still doesn't look pleased, though, and a quick glance back at Suoh confirms that he looks agitated, too. Munakata sighs. "Suoh, Fushimi-kun is loyal to _me_ , not my father. I promise I won't allow him to make things harder on you and yours, but I also refuse to leave him in the dark about this. Fushimi-kun, Suoh and his allies are not looking to cause damages or a war, they merely want to negotiate with my father and bring back some of the prosperity of this land. Even I cannot turn a blind eye to my father's neglect anymore, and I know you are dissatisfied as well, Fushimi-kun. I am staying here willingly so that they may use me as a bargaining tool, but please rest assured I am in no real danger." Fushimi looks skeptical, but Munakata just steps closer to him and extends a hand towards him. "Please don't go back."

Suoh hisses again, "Munakata, he can't just stay here."

Munakata turns back to Suoh, scowling. "If he goes back, the whole of the imperial guard will be on your trail faster than you can imagine. In fact, I'm sure that there's already a party out looking for tracks - frankly, you're lucky that Fushimi-kun came alone." 

Fushimi's hand catching his makes Munakata glance back over to him. "... If you really don't want me to go back, then I won't. But I'm not helping these people, either."

That's enough for Munakata, so he smiles and places his other hand over Fushimi's, pulling their hands up to his face and pressing his cheek gently to Fushimi's. "Thank you, Fushimi-kun. That's all I ask." 

Suoh stays quiet for a moment, then scoffs. "... Oh, I get it." Munakata glances curiously back at him, but Suoh just grins and shakes his head. "No, nothing, never mind."

Fushimi's bristling when Munakata's attention returns to him, but he doesn't say anything either. Instead he just looks back to Munakata, "I'm here for you, Prince. So go back to bed. I promise I won't kill this impudent fool in his sleep."

Munakata nods absently and tugs on Fushimi's hand. "Come, then, we'll share a futon, since there's not another one."

Suoh looks annoyed at that immediately. "Let him sleep on the floor. He's your servant, isn't he?"

Fushimi looks smug in return. "So what? It's not the first time I've slept in _my lord's_ bed."

Munakata just glances between the two of them, not really understanding what they're going on about. "Stop bickering, both of you." He smiles at Suoh to try and soothe him some, "I don't mind sharing."

Suoh grumbles something incoherent under his breath, but Fushimi just smirks and sheds some of his outer layers. Suoh glances over, "Never promised _I_ wouldn't kill you in _your_ sleep."

Fushimi snorts. "Doubt you could anyway."

Munakata sees Suoh opening his mouth and quickly just shoves on both of them. "I believe I told you both to stop fighting? Nobody's killing anybody. I'm not saying you have to get along, but at least be silent and let me get some rest. I'm sure you're both tired too. Fight in the morning for all I care." He glances between them until they both look away, then moves to lay back down on his futon.

"Wait, Munakata, here." Suoh leans down, pulling his futon closer to Munakata's. "In case you roll over." 

Munakata smiles and goes to thank him, but Fushimi answers before he can, sounding oddly... Pleased, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't roll."

Suoh looks agitated, but he just ignores Fushimi. It's a start, at least... Munakata sighs between them, patting both futons. "Enough of that, both of you, really. Or I'll split you into separate rooms and sleep on my own."

That makes them both look at him, and Suoh's quick to lay down on his futon again. Fushimi finishes taking off his light armour and settles down next to Munakata. At the very least, they're quiet now; Munakata just hopes that if either one of them does try anything against the other that he'll wake up for it. Hopefully neither one of them will, because he hopes they know that it will mean that he will absolutely not be willing to work with the survivor anymore. So if either one of them wants Munakata's cooperation,they're going to have to get along. He wouldn't see either one of them hurt; honestly, he's fond of Fushimi, too. Just because he let Suoh kiss him doesn't mean he doesn't care for Fushimi, as well.

The thought that perhaps _that_ was what they were smirking at each other about suddenly occurs to him. Oh, delightful. They're both being possessive of him. And Fushimi's comment about making sure Munakata wouldn't roll... He must have been implying something sexual. Munakata sighs between them.

They both roll to glance at him.

"... It's nothing. Just sleep, both of you." ... Perhaps he should mention it now. "... And if either of you are dead when I wake up, I'll kill the other myself." Not really, but he wouldn't be happy, and that's at least a threat that they can't _know_ he won't follow through with.

Both of them glare at each other, but they don't speak up. That will have to do, Munakata supposes. He gets the feeling these two won't ever get along... Which is rather inconvenient, but it might not matter, depending on how things go from here. He'll have to be careful with both of them, though. He doesn't want Suoh's plans getting screwed up, but he also doesn't want them to be so busy worrying about each other that they get caught.

If they do get caught... Munakata himself would likely be fine, so long as he said he couldn't escape. Fushimi... Might have to act like he'd been caught and tied up or something... Munakata might have to beat him up a little to make him seem appropriately roughed-up, and they might not have time for that, so Fushimi might be in some trouble, too. Suoh, though... And his friends... They wouldn't stand a chance unless Munakata said that he and Fushimi had managed to flee and they'd only just come here... Which would rely on none of the guards at the palace recognizing any of the assailants at the castle...

It's tiring to even think about, honestly. This whole situation is incredibly dangerous on so many levels, but he doesn't want to just run off and leave Suoh and his friends struggling here. He can't let Fushimi leave, either, lest someone question where he'd gone; he'd have to lie to all of them, unless he intended on telling them the truth, and neither of those situations are desirable.

He's worried for everyone but himself, in the end. Without thinking about it, he reaches down to catch one of Fushimi's hands in his own, and Suoh's in the other. They both look at him, then at each other, but nobody says anything until Munakata speaks up again. "... Just sleep, both of you. We have a lot to discuss in the morning."

That's probably an understatement, but at least for now they're willing to obey.


	3. morning, the first

Munakata is actually _quite_ surprised, for a moment, when he wakes up and both of his hands are still being held. 

Back at the castle, he's used to all of his attendants being awake and active before him, so he'd somewhat figured Fushimi would be off doing... Something. Obviously not doing what he'd usually be doing, considering they're pretending to be held hostage, effectively -- wait, does anyone else even know Fushimi's here? The thought belatedly occurs to Munakata, and then suddenly it isn't so strange anymore that Fushimi is still laying in bed. He probably doesn't want to go wander out in front of a bunch of people who are likely armed and have no idea who he is. But is he even awake in the first place...? 

Before he gets too far into thinking about why Suoh's still here, he remembers the thought from last night: Suoh and Fushimi hate each other and are both, at the very least, protective of Munakata. Right. 

He glances between them. They both give him a quiet greeting, showing that yes, they're _both_ awake, but he's now unsurprised to find them glaring at each other. No wonder they're both still holding his hands; neither one of them wants to 'relinquish' him to the other! Honestly... "Good morning, both of you... And a reminder that I am not an _object_ and that neither one of you owns me. Now cease this childish behaviour."

They both look like they're going to protest that, but Munakata just sits up, letting go of both of their hands simultaneously. He doesn't even allow them to get a word in edgewise, "Fushimi-kun, what do you intend on doing from here? And if it involves staying by my side, then Suoh, what are you going to tell your comrades?" They have a lot to think about, and he doesn't want them to be distracted from the issues by their petty squabbling over his attention. 

Thankfully, Fushimi seems to be aware of his feelings, because he only clicks his tongue before responding. "Of course I'm staying with you. Let the emperor think I've been captured or that I was part of the coup, I don't care. I'm not leaving your side."

Suoh scowls, "Who gave you permission, huh? Don't forget that this prince here isn't the one in charge in this place. He's our hostage, even if he's not being treated too much like one."

Munakata interrupts them before they can get to bickering too much, "Then you can pretend you captured Fushimi-kun this morning. Suoh, you already told me that not many of your comrades know of your relation to me, so most of them should already be expecting that I'll be treated more like a prisoner than as a prince. It should be fine to just keep him with me and tie us both up or the like whenever you need to." 

Fushimi looks a bit smug, and while Suoh still seems slightly annoyed, he can't immediately think of anything to counter that with. Good enough for now, at least. Munakata hums. "Fushimi-kun, that means you have to let him tie you up now and go parade you in front of the others." _That_ makes Fushimi and Suoh's expressions switch, and Fushimi clicks his tongue... But holds out his arms. Munakata steps between them. "On second thought, I'll do the tying." He doesn't want Suoh making it too tight, and while Munakata knows that Fushimi could get out of it if he wanted, they're playing a part, here, and so he has to cooperate for a while. To ensure Munakata's safety, if nothing else.

Suoh heads to his discarded pile of clothes and pulls out some rope, handing it over reluctantly. "Fine... But they're gonna ask why we can't just blindfold and ditch him somewhere."

Munakata huffs as he takes the ropes and ties them as gently as he can manage around Fushimi's wrists, "Tell them that I said that if you do anything to him, I'll stop being so docile and kill you all myself." He wouldn't... Probably, but Suoh's friends don't know that. It's not an unknown fact that Munakata is actually quite a skilled fighter - Suoh knows better than most, in fact, considering they used to train together when they were little. Not that he's strong enough to take on so many people, just in terms of sheer numbers, but they'd have to know that Munakata wouldn't stop fighting until they killed him, and then they'd lose their incredibly important bargaining chip and bring the whole kingdom down on them, so... Munakata's father may not be well-liked, but Munakata has been known to go out of his way to help bring food to those in need and other such things. There would be a full-scale riot if anything bad happened to him; right now Suoh's men are probably lucky only in that Munakata's father probably hasn't told the public about Munakata being kidnapped just yet. He's too proud, so as long as he knows Munakata is alright, he probably won't make an announcement. Maybe.

If he decides not to take chances, though, and enlists the common people to help search for him, well... Suoh and his friends are going to be in for a rough time, to say the least.

But there's not really anything Munakata can do about that... Is there? He could always write a letter to his father, but he doesn't know if there's a bird trained to go there from here... Probably not. So he'd have no way to send it. He supposes he could always turn Fushimi loose, but then if his father accuses Fushimi of being part of it... Ah, really, how troublesome this whole situation is! Perhaps Suoh's friends already have some sort of plan, but if so, Munakata hasn't heard it yet.

Once Fushimi's tied, Munakata turns back to Suoh, "Don't hurt him."

Suoh looks like he won't promise anything at first, but he just sighs in the end. "Fine. C'mon, stalker-boy."

Fushimi scoffs at him, "Better than a traitor."

Munakata steps between them again. "Will you two ever stop? Honestly, I'm going to tie you together and not let you free until you get over yourselves." They both look disgusted at that idea, but Munakata just puts Suoh's hands on Fushimi's arm, "Go get this over with before they find out through stumbling across him."

Naturally, Munakata has to stay behind in the room - he sits quietly in the corner with his arms folded behind his back while he waits. They're not tied, but if someone were to come in, he doesn't want to look like he's free to walk around as he pleases or the like. He strains his ears to listen in on the brief speech that Suoh gives, basically repeating Munakata's own words less formally to them. Sure enough, there's a bit of protest, and a few people voice concerns about being found so soon, but Suoh says they can wait a day or two and see if anyone else shows up, because it seems like 'this one' was working alone, and that seems to silence most of the dissent.

Suoh comes back soon, Fushimi in hand, but Munakata waits until the door is shut behind them before he stands and comes over to untie Fushimi. "Thank you, Suoh. I appreciate it. I know having Fushimi here might cause a few problems, but I'm truly grateful."

Suoh raises a hand to scratch at the back of his head. "... Yeah. I just want you happy, Munakata."

Munakata blinks at that response, finding it unexpectedly sweet, but he only smiles softly at Suoh in response. Fushimi clicks his tongue, though, clearly agitated between them, and Munakata chuckles and leans over to kiss him on the forehead. Suoh jolts, but doesn't say anything, and then Munakata leans over and kisses _him_ on the forehead too. "I'm happy here with both of you, even though the situation is complicated. So try not to fight too much, okay? I care for you both."

Fushimi and Suoh glance at each other, but then they look back to him, and both nod subtly. Munakata smiles at both of them, then steps back slightly to go back to the middle of the room and sit. "I assume you have lots to do today, Suoh... Do you want us to just wait here?" He'd get bored, but it's not like his entertainment is anyone here's top priority.

Suoh gives him a slightly apologetic look all the same. "Yeah... Sorry, I know it'll be boring. I won't tie you up or anything, at least." He seems... A little reluctant, and Munakata figures it's because Suoh doesn't want to leave Fushimi alone with Munakata, but he seems smart enough to not comment on it this time. Good. Munakata would have flicked him or something if he did; really, it's not like they're going to have sex or something! Then again, he supposes Suoh doesn't know in general whether they even would or not, but regardless of that, there's still people not that far away from here. The last thing they'd need is to be caught in a position like that and show that not only are they not locked up, but are also in a physical relationship. Talk about having leverage against Munakata, in that case, and painting a target on Fushimi's back. If they even were going to do something like that, anyway.

Munakata gestures for Fushimi to come join him, then smiles at Suoh. "We'll be here. Take care, and come get me if I can help in some way." Or both of them, but Fushimi probably wouldn't help in the first place, hence Munakata saying 'me'.

Suoh nods and turns to go back into the main room once Munakata and Fushimi are both seated in the middle of the room.

The second they're alone, Fushimi scowls again. "... What is he to you?"

Well, he'd expected to be questioned sooner or later, honestly. "... He was my personal attendant when I was younger, and he taught me how to fight, or at least the basics of it." Munakata has had several teachers since, after all. "When I was fifteen, though, I helped him flee my father... That was when the war started brewing, and Suoh's parents were on the other side. I didn't want him to be punished simply for being related to them, so I smuggled him out. I hadn't heard from him since then; I wasn't even sure he was alive this whole time. I cared for him before I lost him, and so seeing him again has been a surprise, but not a bad one." He's not entirely sure that answers Fushimi's _real_ question, but he looks thoughtful, at the very least.

No, wait; he looks _distant_. "... I see." 

Munakata's fairly sure he can guess what Fushimi's thinking. "Ah, Fushimi-kun, please don't think you were ever some replacement for him or anything, though." It seems like his guess hit the nail right on the head, because Fushimi glances up at him, seeming slightly reserved. "I have never thought of you that way for even a moment, I promise. You've always been Saruhiko, and he's always been Mikoto. You're two very different people; I just happen to care for both of you." He's using their first names to show he's serious: he doesn't consider either one of them higher than the other, and he doesn't want to.

Fushimi stays quiet a moment longer, but then sighs. "... Alright. You've always had a big heart. Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Munakata smiles and leans against Fushimi's side gently, "I'm sorry I hurt you." He won't apologize for caring about both of them, though. Fushimi seems to understand that, though, because he just shrugs.

"... Not your fault." Before he can say much more, though, he goes rigid before shoving at Munakata to get him to sit up; figuring Fushimi's hearing something Munakata can't, he does so willingly, promptly hiding his hands behind his back, watching as Fushimi does the same.

They both look to the door, tense... But then a smiling blond pokes his head in. He doesn't say anything right away, though; doesn't talk at all until the door is shut behind him. He's carrying two breakfast trays. They smell heavenly. "Hello, prince, Fushimi-san! Don't worry, I'm one of the ones who knows Mikoto-san's relation to you, prince, and I know you're not locked up. I brought breakfast!"

Munakata relaxes and pulls his arms to the front of his body again. "Thank you, I appreciate it." Fushimi still seems a bit distrustful, but his hands are at least by his sides. The blond comes over to them slowly, balancing the trays carefully, then smiles at them as he sets the food down in front of them. Munakata doesn't want to be rude, "It smells lovely, thank you..." Ah, he doesn't know this one's name...

The blond blinks, then chuckles, "Sorry, sorry! My name is Tatara, and I'm here to keep you company! Nice to meet you both! But we can save that for after breakfast; I'm sure you're hungry, so please, feel free to eat whatever you like."

Fushimi takes a bite of Munakata's food first, and only once he's satisfied it isn't poisoned does he let Munakata eat, himself.

Munakata can't say he's not surprised by their new host's sunny disposition, but the meal is strangely pleasant with Tatara's amicable chatter and friendly attitude.

Once they're all done eating, Tatara sets their plates aside, then sits in front of them again. "Well, I'm sure you have questions, so I'm here to tell you whatever you'd like to know. Especially you, prince! I'm sure you're wondering what happened to Mikoto-san after you helped him escape nine years ago."

Munakata nods. "Yes, I am... Please tell me."

Tatara nods in return, "Okay, I'll tell you everything I know, then. Just a warning though, this is going to get kind of long!

"It all started nine years ago..."


End file.
